Vanitas Love Story
by XxRoxasLoverxX
Summary: Vanitas never really cared about any girl...he never truly believed that any girl would actually love him because of his dark heart. The only person Vanitas ever cared is Ventus...but after meeting a girl named Xion...can she be the one for him or will someone make sure the two of them don't get to together?
1. Met the girl named Xion

"Come on Vanitas! Get up!" Ventus says angrily while shaking me to get up.

"Leave me the fuck alone….okay I will get up!" I grunt. I push the covers off me and swing around so my feet hit the floor. I yawn and stretch my arms to fully wake up. I look up at Ventus while rubbing my eyes to get that nasty yellow shit out of them.

"Why do we have to get up so damn early for?"

Ventus shakes his shoulders. "Don't ask me, I didn't want to get up either. Terra and Aqua wants us to stay on our regular sleeping hours. I think it is stupid also but we have to listen."

I chuckle, "No we don't. We are old enough to decide our sleeping hours. You are just to good to stand up to Aqua and Terra."

Ventus rolls his eyes and heads out the door. I slowly get up and head to my closet to find clothes to wear today. While I was heading out the door I noticed outside through my window that Roxas, Namine, and Axel were out there…and some other girl. I noticed that she had short black hair and wore a black tank top with a white skirt. I haven't seen her before. I might have if I saw the front of her face. It seems like the four of them were heading to the beach. I stop myself, why would I care where they were heading anyway? I shook my head and open up the closet, I decided to wear black khakis with a simple black tank top.

"This would have to do for today…" I muttered while leaving my room. I went down the stairs to head in to the dining room to sit down for breakfast. Great I thought, pancakes AGAIN. I sat right besides Ventus, who was eating the pancakes like there was no tomorrow. Even though I was his darkness, I felt somewhat worried about his well being and his decisions.

"You hungry there Ventus?" I ask.

He stops eating and looks up at me, "Well…yea, I haven't ate all morning so of course I'm hungry…aren't you?"

"Nauh, not really. I'm just getting sick of pancakes that is all."

"Well you are just going to have to deal with it Vanitas, just eat." Aqua says across the table putting the syrup on her pancakes.

"I will eat but, not these pancakes. Actually for the real issue, Ventus and I have a problem with one of your rules." I said.

"Oh really?" she asks. Looking at Ventus, Aqua asks, "Is this true Ventus?"

Ventus puts his fork down, he doesn't look at Aqua for awhile then puts his head up and simply just says, "Yes."

"What rule do you two boys have a problem with then?" She questions.

I speak out, "We HAVE a problem with that sleeping rule! It is summer, we can spend all night up if we like and sleep in all day. We are both fifteen years old boys, you need to stop treating us like we are just kids, I know that in your eyes we are but we are just so damn fucking tired of it."

"Watch your mouth." Terra says.

"Im just say-"

"I don't care what you say Vanitas. As the adults of this house, we order the two of you to go to sleep or in your room at a decent hour. It is not going to kill the both of you to follow that rule."

"It would kill me." I chuckled and pick up my plate and headed for the kitchen, Ventus soon followed me to the sink and we both put the dirty dishes away. I lay against the counter when Ventus whispers,

"Great going there Vanitas, now she is probably going to make us go to bed earlier to tick us off."

"Pfft, I am not going to listen to some fucking stupid rules. We are fifteen year old boys, not five. I hate how she treats us like that."

Ventus sighs, " I know you do but what are we suppose to do? Not till we are eighteen we can't leave."

For a few minutes I was silent, "We can leave Ventus."

Ventus backs up surprised, "What do you mean? Like leave for good?"

"Yes Ventus, we can leave and never come back. The both of us can travel to new worlds and discover all kinds of wonders."

"Vanitas, if might be easy for you to leave but, Aqua and Terra are my best friends. After what they have done for me, I just can't get up and go."

I sigh once more and drop that subject for now. What was I thinking? Ventus wouldn't leave Aqua and Terra, and some reason I can't leave Ventus here by himself. So I started a other subject.

"So earlier this morning I looked out my window and saw Roxas, Namine, and Axel heading to the beach."

Ventus turns his head around to look at me, "Okay…what about it?"

God this is embarrassing…I said to myself, "There was…a girl. She had short black hair and wearing a black tank-top with a white skirt. Do you know who she is?"

Ventus just smiles, "Yea, I think that is Roxas best friend Xion. The two of them were in the Organization together with Axel. Roxas told me that she was going to move in with Kairi and Namine. Why? Do you like her or something?"

"No, I was just curious."

"Okay, then prove it by not blushing when we see her today. Why don't we go to the beach."

I rolled my eyes, "When have I ever blushed at a girl before there smart ass? Just go get your stuff and I will wait outside."

Ventus just laughs and heads upstairs to get his swimming trunks. I just usually go swimming in my khakis. Fifteen minutes later Ventus comes out and we both head to the beach, we finally get there and it felt like everyone was there. I will admit, there wasn't to many bad looking girls. We laid out stuff right besides Soras and Kairi beach towel, I laid my red beach towel down and took off my tank-top. I wasn't that bad looking either, with my golden eyes and black hair, which sadly looked a lot like Sora hair, and figuring that Ventus and I are the same person, we both got six pack abs. Its weird how Ventus and Roxas both have the same blonde hair and blue eyes but I can always tell them apart with their personality. I lay down on the towel and I was trying to get my tan on but Ventus shadow covers up the sun.

"Come on Vanitas! Play beach volleyball with us. It will be me and you on a team while Roxas and Sora be on the other. Please!"

"Fine, I'm coming."

We head over to the volleyball net and Roxas and Sora were waiting for us. I never cared to much for this sport because we all get competitive. We all agreed that Sora would serve first. We all get in our spots, I was by the net across from Roxas. Roxas and I really haven't gotten along that much, I always figured it was because we both have darkness in ourselves. Sora hit's the ball and the game starts. We play for what seems forever and the score was 14-10, we were winning. It was my turn to serve and I throw the ball in the air and hit it. I will admit, Roxas is a pretty good player but as for Sora…I think Roxas was going to kill him. Sora misses the ball and Ventus and I had won. We all went to the net and shake hands. I turn around and saw that Xion girl walking to Roxas. There was something about her that wanted me to talk to her but I kept my distance. Ventus shook my shoulder.

"There she is, are you going to talk to her or no?" He said.

"Why would I talk to her Ventus?"

"Well, considering that you wanted to know who she was, I thought you would talk to her. Make her fall for you, then dump her like the other girls you do."

I looked at him, hard. "Those girls didn't mean shit to me Ventus, you know that. None of them made me feel like I was good enough for them."

"But Xion does?"

"I don't know Ventus…she probably don't like me anyway considering Roxas probably already told her about the whole Namine thing."

Ventus laughs while we walk away. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Man, I never seen Roxas that red before in my life. You went flying when he punched you."

I punched him in the shoulder, "I see what side you are on."

We laughed and for the rest of the day we spent it on the beach. It was finally evening and everyone was basically gone, including Xion. She left earlier in the day. I will say though, I did get sunburn. Ventus got it pretty bad, Aqua was going to flip when she saw him. When Ventus turned around I gave him a five star on his back.

"OWWWW VANITAS! THAT FREAKING HURTS!" Ventus screams.

"That is payback from last year." I told him. He did the same thing to me last summer. I'm good with revenge.

"Okay, we are even just don't do it again!"

I shook my head and we headed for home. I wasn't ready for home just yet so I told Ventus that I was going to take a little walk. Ventus didn't ask why considering I do always take a walk, and he headed for home. I walk around till I heard a voice.

"Hey cutie, are you lost?" A guy says.

"No….I…I'm heading home, but thanks anyway." A nervous girl says. It kind of sounded like Kairi a little.

"Where do you think your going? Don't you want to have some fun." The guy laughs.

"Leave me alone." The girl says. It sounded like she was going to leave and then I heard the guy move and push her against the wall.

"I will tell you when you can leave cutie, right now I think I'm going to kiss you and your going to enjoy it."

"NO! STOP IT!" I heard a slapping sound.

I turn the corner and said, "Buddy, the girl said leave her alone."

The guy looked over his shoulder and got frighten. He takes his hand off the girls throat and looks at me. It was Xion.

"What the fuck are you suppose to be? A vampire?" He laughs.

"Ha-ha, that never gets old. Actually, I'm just a normal fifteen year old boy who is was enjoying a perfect walk until I heard a idiot guy trying to get his way with a girl who doesn't like him at all."

The man lets Xion go completely and turns to me. "You trying to start there something emo?"

"Now it's emo, what happen to vampire a few minutes ago? I will start something if you don't leave that girl alone."

The guy just looks at me and shakes his head, I heard him whisper "Whatever" and left me and Xion by ourselves. Xion sat on the floor with her head laying against her knees, I slowly walk over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask then offered her my hand. Xion looked up and put her hand in mine and I helped her up.

"Yeah, I think that I'm okay. Thanks for helping me. I'm Xion."

"I…I…I'm Vanitas."

She looks up at me, "Are you the one who touched Namine butt and Roxas punched?"

Geez, she already knows about that. "Yeah, sadly…I didn't know that she was taken okay?"

Xion giggles, "It's fine. Roxas told me about that awhile ago."

I just look at her. Xion has the biggest blue eyes that I have ever seen before. Her black-tank top got torn while her white skirt became dirty. She noticed that I was looking at her outfit and she hang her head down.

"I know what you are probably thinking, how did I get here. I was with Kairi and Namine after I left the beach and we were going food shopping and I must of took a wrong turn because I lost them and then that guy appeared."

I felt bad for her, then again I was kind of angry with Kairi and Namine for not watching her in case she would get lost. Wait a minute…why do I care? I shook my head.

"Well, next time make sure your close near them? Because you can met guys like those here."

Xion nodded her head slowly and looked down at her tank top.

"Now to tell Kairi and Namine about this. First night here and already they are going to worry about me, and not let me go anywhere now."

I chuckled and handed her my tank-top. "Here just take mine and put it on so then they wont ask what happen."

Xion looks at my tank-top and slowly grabs it and puts it on.

"Vanitas, Thank you." She smiles.

My face got a little bit hot. "S-sure thing. Do you need help finding the house?"

I can tell she got embarrassed, "Yeah, I do."

"Follow me, your lucky that I just live four houses down from them."

We walked till we got to Kairi and Namine's house. Xion and I walk up the steps and I knocked on the door for Xion. Kairi opens up the door and looks at the both of us. Before either me or Xion can explain Kairi says,

"Vanitas what did you do to her!"

"I didn't do shit. If you just lis-"

"I don't have to listen to anything! Come on Xion, you shouldn't hang out with him."

Xion looked upset, "Why shouldn't I Kairi? Actually Vanitas helped me find my way here after you and Namine left me in the food shop!"

Kairi eyes got wide, "Oh…sorry for blaming you Vanitas."

"It's fine. I'm use to it by now." I told her.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now…" Xion says while looking at me.

"I guess it is, Xion. I will see you around." I said. I turn around, my back to the both of them and headed home. I get on the sidewalk and I looked back. The door was closed, then I noticed that Xion was on the second floor looking at the window. She wasn't looking at me but I think it was the island? It looked like she sigh and then she closed her curtains. Why did I look back? She probably didn't like me anyway, Roxas probably told her I was a man whore anyway. I sigh and open the door to my house and headed to the shower. I get undressed and got in to the shower.

"Hmm…this feels good." I told myself. I laid my head back to feel the water. My hair flatten and I then put the shampoo and conditioner on. I rise all of it off and got the body wash and cleaned my body. I get out of the shower and put my pj pants on and head to my room. Everyone was sleeping so I had to be quiet. I lay down in my bed…I don't know how long it was before I fell asleep but…I know that I HAVE to get to know Xion were my last thoughts before I went to bed.


	2. Spent the day with Xion

I wake up suddenly hearing thunder and lighting. I sit up in bed to look out the window noticing the window open.

"That's strange… I don't remember leaving the window open. Damn it, now I got to get up." I lift the covers over my body and got up, slowly walking to the window. I grab both knobs and started to close it when a suddenly two pair of white gloves went for my throat. I tried to move them with my own hands but the white hands kept getting tighter. A figure then appeared in my room. Lifting me off the floor while still choking me.

"At last…we met again my apprentice." A voice spoke.

My eyes got wide. No… it can't be him!

"Xehanort?!" I say frighten.

The figure laughs, then moves one of his hands off my neck and started to form some kind of magic.

"Goodbye Vanitas, no one is going to miss you." Xehanort laughs.

"NO!" I scream.

"Vanitas! Vanitas! It's just a dream. Wake up!"

I really wake up this time and looked around my room. I see Ventus was standing by the bed.

"I'm fine Ventus, it was just a nightmare. Go back to your room."

Ventus shakes his head, "Vanitas, you kept saying Xehanort's name and then you kept saying somebody help me please, he's choking me."

Damn, I didn't think it was that bad, I thought.

"I'm fine Ventus. I really am… I just wish sometimes I could have normal, happy dreams like the rest of you guys. I was just probably never was meant to have those kind of dreams but only nightmares."

Ventus sits down on my bed and looks at me. "Everyone has good dreams. One day you will, I promise. I know one thing you can think about and this will defiantly will get you a good dream." Ventus smirks afterwards.

I tilt my head to the side, "What would that be?"

Ventus smirks again, "Xion of course."

I kick him. "Get out of my room."

"Ouch! Hey I'm going! I'm going! You have to admit it sometime."

"In your dreams Ventus."

"So YOU do like her! I knew it!"

"What?! Just get out before I get up and kick your ass. I will see you tomorrow. GOOD NIGHT."

Ventus smiles and leaves my room, shutting the door behind him. I lay back down and I thought to myself, why does Ventus think I like this girl? Then again I can't get her out of my mind either since the encounter. I will just figure it all out tomorrow morning.

I wake up a few hours later. I smelled something cooking downstairs so I just got out of the bed and headed downstairs. I get to the dining room where Terra was setting up the table. I sit down in my chair waiting for the food to be served. I look up and see Ventus coming down the steps yawning and stretching.

"Good night sleep there Ventus?" I chuckled.

Ventus looks at me, "Of matter of fact I did." Ventus takes his place right next to me.

"Well lucky you…" I muttered.

"Did you have a good night sleep after I gave you some advice?" Ventus laughs.

I punched him and he gives me the what-was-that-for look when Aqua brought breakfast in. Finally something other than pancakes this time. Today it was scrambled eggs with sausage links and bacon. All of us dug in to our breakfast, I took my dishes in to the kitchen when I heard the doorbell ring when Ventus yells out, "I got it!"

I was about to head back upstairs when I heard Ventus say, "Oh, hey Xion! Is there something you need?"

"God damn it Ventus!" I muttered under my breath.

"Vanitas, it's for you." Ventus says.

"I'm coming, hold on." I yell back. Geez, I'm only in my pajama pants for peace fucking sake. I get to the front door were Ventus and Xion were talking. Ventus and Xion both looked up and then as quickly as her head when up, it went down.

"Hey there Xion." I said.

Xion looks up, "Um…H…Hey Vanitas. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

We both looked at Ventus and it took him a little bit before he understand that Xion wanted to talk to me alone. Ventus says sorry and heads to the loving room. I look back at Xion and noticed that she was wearing a black and white checkered tank-top with a black skirt. She coughs and my eyes go right back to her face.

"So…um...what was the question Xion?"

"I was wondering if you would like to spend the day together? It's a way I guess for saying thank you after what happen last night."

I felt my face get hot. Was I blushing? I ask myself.

"Sure, why not. This is I guess like a friend date then?"

Xion face got redder, "Yes. A friend date."

"Alright, let me just get dress then and I will be ready. You can come in if you like so you don't get sunburnt. You just watch out for Ventus." I chuckled.

Xion giggles and comes in. I show her the living room then I went up stairs to get dress. I just said fuck it and put on a white tank top with my black khakis again. I head downstairs to the living room to get Xion, she was talking to Aqua about something. I will get the info later out of Aqua. I get in the living room and ask,

"You ready there Xion?"

"Oh…yea I am. I will see you later Aqua. It was nice to met you."

Aqua smiles, "It was my pleasure Xion. Hope you two have fun! Make sure you keep Vanitas out of trouble!"

Xion and me both blush. We headed out the door and started to walk towards the beach.

"So, what did you suggest we do?" I ask.

"Well, I really didn't think I would make it this far."

I look at her confused, "Why would you say that?"

Xion shrugged her shoulders, "I just thought that you would say you were busy. I didn't think that you would hang out with someone like me…"

"What kind of person would you be?"

"Nothing more than just a Nobody…"

I kept looking at her, "You think that would be the reason why you didn't think I would hang out with you? To be honest, you're the first person to ever ask me to hang out."

"Really?" she asks.

I look away, "Yeah, considering that I am the most hated person here at Density Island. The only people who have ever actually cared is Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. You see…I use to be Xehanort's apprentice."

Xion stops walking, "You…you use to be…Xehanort's apprentice?!"

I stop walking with her, still looking away I just simply just say, "Yes."

Xion, I felt she was still looking at me when she ask the question, "You hungry?"

I laugh, "I actually just ate breakfast but that really didn't full me up. Why you ask?"

"I haven't ate breakfast yet. I don't like Kairi's cooking."

"Its that bad?" I ask.

"It has to be when Namine tells her she was going to eat at Roxas and Soras house for breakfast." she laughs.

I just smile, "Then someone should confront her that she is a pretty bad cook."

"I think she knows but don't want to admit it."

"Hm, so does your buddy Roxas know you are with me? Last time I check he hated me quite a lot ."

Xion rolls her eyes, " Don't even get me started with him. Last night was horrible."

"Kairi called him or something?"

"It's a long story, I can tell you while I eat or we if your going to eat."

"Yeah, I can go for something else right now besides scrambled eggs."

We both decided to go to the restaurant, The Density Island Hut. It sounds quite cheesy but their food is pretty good. Xion and I got a back table, we sat down and ordered out drinks. While the waitress got our drinks we looked at the menu.

"What the hell is half of this food? Squid salad? Who in the hell would eat that?" I ask.

Xion laughs, "Who knows, its rated five stars so I guess a lot of people get it. I'm probably just going to eat a hamburger."

"Same here, I ate here once before with Ventus. That was when you could understand what the food was."

We both laughed, the waitress comes back up and orders our food. Now we just wait till the food arrives.

"So, are you going to tell me what happen last night?" I ask Xion.

"You wouldn't believe it, so after I got in to the house I went upstairs to change. Kairi yells at me to come back downstairs and I get down there…Roxas and Sora was down there! Kairi explained to the both of them on how I was with brought home with you and do you want to know what Sora thought?"

I was actually curious, "Actually…I would like to know."

"Sora thought you raped me."

I burst up laughing, making everyone in the restaurant look at us, "That's priceless, I got some words to say to him now. If I would have had raped you, why would I bring you back? I would of just kept you somewhere till I found something to make you forget it. "

Xion giggles, "As I was saying, I yelled at Sora for thinking like that and then Roxas comes in to the conversation saying that knowing him he would of and that I was not ever allowed 20 feet near you. If he would ever catch me with you again then he was going to get involved."

I smile, "Well, your breaking one rule of his. Your less than 20 feet near me and I don't see him appearing anywhere to confront me about it. I'm not that bad of a person…it is just hard for me…"

"What's hard for you?"

I look away from her face, "It's just hard for me…to trust anyone. The only reason why I am just a badass or a jack ass is because I don't like letting people in to my heart or feelings . I only have memories of pain and suffering and that is only how I feel. I don't ever feel happy, once in a while but that's rare. The only person that knows everything is Ventus because…"

"Because why? You don't have to answer my question if you want. I don't want to hurt you." Xion says.

I look at her finally, "The reason why Ventus knows everything…is because…I'm Ventus darkness."

Xion face looked shock, "How is that possible if you are here?"

"Remember when I said I was Xehanort's apprentice?"

"Yes."

"You see…it was first Ventus. Xehanort tired to get Ventus to accept the darkness to from the x-blade, but when Ventus wouldn't Xehanort distract the darkness from him…making me, Vanitas. It wouldn't be for a while till Xehanort wanted me to go back in to Ventus so the both of us can form the x-blade so Xehanort plan could go in to effect. I didn't want to but Xehanort forced me too…long story short…the plan backfired and I hurt Aqua, Terra, and Ventus and after everything was over, I'm just glad that they have accepted my apology and let me in to their little family."

Xion looks at me, "That is nice of them. I know how you feel, I had to hurt someone also that meant the world to me."

"Who was it?"

Xion looks away this time, "It was Roxas."

I was surprised, "I thought you two and Axel were best friends?"

"Yes we are it's just, I'm not a original Nobody like the two of them or Namine."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a puppet…I was made by the Organization XIII to make Roxas weaker and weaker till he had no power left. I was made by the memories of Kairi from Sora's heart. That is why I look like Kairi a lot. It wasn't till Riku told me that Sora need me back to gain the memories of Kairi back. So…I made Roxas defeat me so I could go back to Sora. I'm back because Sora went to Yen Sid and got me out for Roxas…I'm glad that Roxas understood the whole thing and accepted my apology also."

"At least we got something in common, our past are filled with pain." I said.

Xion gives a smile, "I guess we do don't we?"

Soon we got our food and started to eat. Xion and I talked and I'm surprised that we got a lot of stuff in common. A hour goes by and we paid the check and headed out to walk around downtown till we found something else to do. Xion and I both agree that shopping was out of the question. I can't believe it either…a girl not liking shopping? Soon we decided to just head to the beach and hang out. We get there and surprisingly Roxas and Sora wasn't there. There was Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Fuu (Ventus girlfriend…I don't see what he likes in her…but I'm glad he found someone he likes), Riku, Stephanie, Walkka, Tidus and his girlfriend Yuna. We head over where Ventus and Fuu were at.

"Hey Vanitas and Xion! So you guys decided to come here?" Ventus asks.

"Yeah, we just got out of that Destiny Island Hut restaurant…do you know what the hell squid salad is?"

He gives me a confused look, "No. That doesn't even sound good."

"That is what I said." I told him.

"Xion." A voice behinds us startled us. We turn around and saw that it was Sora's friend, Riku.

"Yes Riku?" Xion says.

"I thought Sora and Roxas told you not to be around Vanitas." He turns to me, "Don't worry Vanitas, I don't have anything against you."

I just simply nodded my head.

Xion rolls her eyes, "I can hang out with anyone that I like. You can tell Roxas and Sora that I was hanging with Vanitas with Ventus and Fuu. So that he wouldn't 'hurt' me."

Riku nodded his head, "Okay I will tell them that. It shouldn't matter if Ventus and Fuu is around you two. Well, see you later, and you too also Vanitas." Riku turns around and leaves to head back over to Tidus and Walkka.

After that conversation we all decided to go for a swim. I just took my shirt off. I turn around and saw that Xion already had her swimming suit underneath her clothes, she was about to take her shirt off when she saw me.

"Turn around before I kick you between the legs."

I laugh and turn around. She is starting to sound like me, I said to myself. Soon after we all went for a swim for a few hours till it got dark out. Xion and I left before Ventus and Fuu, we said goodbye and headed for Xion place. We get to her front steps when she told me, "Hold on for a second."

I waited for a few minutes when she came back down with my black tank top. I forgot about that and I accept it and took it.

"Well I better leave before Kairi comes back or you will get a other lecture."

"Yeah, that would probably be the best. I had fun today Vanitas."

"Surprisingly I did to Xion."

She smiles, "Well, we can hang out tomorrow if you would like."

My face felt hot again, "That would be nice. Good night Xion."

"Good night Vanitas, I know it's probably to early to say this but…I'm glad that you're my friend if we are."

"Yes, you are my friend Xion. My 2nd one actually besides Ventus."

She smiles again and shuts her door. I head home and see that everyone else was also. A hour goes by when the doorbell rings. Who would be ringing the bell at this time? I told them I would get it this time and when I open the door…I saw one pissed off Roxas on my doorstep.

"Vanitas, we need to talk about a few things." Roxas says.


	3. Snuck Out to see Xion

"Vanitas, we need to talk about a few things." Roxas says.

I just simply look at him, "Okay, what do you want? Some people in this house are about to go to bed but simply can't because there is a blonde headed guy at the front door."

He just rolls his eyes at me, "You are not to see Xion again."

"Why is that? You are not her father last time I check. Xion is fucking fifteen years old and can make her own decisions."

"Just stay away from her Vanitas. I'm doing what's right for her."

"Oh really?" I told him, "Then why don't you go skipping down to Kairi's house then and ask Xion yourself what's right for her or not!"

Before he could respond I went and slam the door in his face. Ruining my mood for the rest of the night I ignored Ventus who was now just coming out of the living room to probably see what that noise was.

"Wha-"

"Not now Ventus, I'm seriously not in a good mood at all."

Ventus looks at the door and looks up at me and back at the door before he went to the living room again.

I get to my room and slammed the door shut. _Who in the hell does Roxas think he is? _I ask myself a couple of times. I look at my clock, which said it was only 9:30 p.m. For a few minutes I laid down and thought of a brilliant idea, for which I knew that this would make Roxas more piss!

While at Kairi's house Xion was in her room laying down…crying. Roxas was just over yelling at her and telling her that she was never allowed to see Vanitas again.

***FLASHBACK***

"Xion, I don't want you to see Vanitas again. He is not the greatest guy out there."

"Roxas, you can't tell me what I can do or not do. He is just my friend."

"Friend?!" Roxas laughs.

"How does that amuse you Roxas?"

"Xion, he probably just want's to have sex with you and ditch you when the next girl comes along."

"He isn't like that around me!"

"I DO NOT CARE XION! I FORBID YOU TO SEE HIM! WHAT PART DO YOU NOT FREAKING UNDERSTAND?" Roxas screams at my face.

I'm hurt, I have never seen Roxas this upset before in my life. I just look down at my hands.

"Whatever Roxas, you are NOT my father. Goodbye." I ran upstairs pushing Roxas out of the way before he could grab me. I slam my door locking it and ran to my bed crying in to the pillow.

I heard a knock on my door, I knew it was Roxas so I didn't get up to unlock it.

"Xion, I'm doing only what is best for you…as a friend. So I'm going to head over to Vanitas house if you like it or not and tell him the exactly the same thing I told you. Good night Xion." I hear him walking away and then turn on to my back still crying.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I close my eyes for a few minutes when I heard a knocking sound. I opened my eyes and looked at my door. I got up from the bed and unlocked the door to see that there was no one there. Kairi and Namine were still downstairs and I'm pretty sure that Sora and Roxas were down there also so I just closed my door and lock it again. I laid back down and I heard that noise again. It kept making that same noise.

_OH MY HEARTS! That sound is getting to be annoying! _I told myself.

I turned the other way and there was Vanitas outside of my window! I jumped off the bed and hurried to open the window.

"What are you doing here Vanitas?" I whisper.

"Oh…you know, trying to piss Roxas off. All kidding aside, I wanted to see how you were doing because…well…I was bored at my house. Are you crying?"

I hurried and wiped my eyes with my sweatshirt.

"Well, this is going to piss him off alright. No, I'm….alright. How are you up here?"

Vanitas just chuckles, "Well I'm floating in mid-air…just kidding. I kind of…stole Sora's and Roxas ladder from their house."

I look at him with shock, "Did you just steal their ladder to get them mad or are they the only ones around here with one?"

He smiles, "Get them mad…can I come in? I'm pretty sure your neighbors are probably thinking I'm a criminal or a rapist for being at your window for ten minutes.

I giggle and let Vanitas inside my room, "You can't stay that long…Sora and Roxas are downstairs."

Vanitas rolls his eyes, "Roxas is all talk. If it was a battle I can beat his ass like one hundred times."

"So when he hit you for touching Namine…you were just being nice?" I giggled some more.

He looks at me and chuckles, "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

Vanitas gets closer to me and lifts my head with his finger, " You have been crying Xion. Your eyes are red and I can usually tell if someone was crying or not. What's wrong?"

I look away and simply said, "Nothing."

"You can tell me Xion."

"Its nothing really, earlier after you drop me off Roxas came to the house and we simply got in to a argument that is all."

"It must of really upset you if you were crying Xion."

I finally look up at his face seeing that it looked like he did actually care that if I was crying,

"Roxas kept saying that you are only using me for sex then going to ditch me because you will be interested in a other girl. I tried to explain to him that we are only friends but he just doesn't simply get it …then he yells at me so I just came up here to get away."

Vanitas frowns while I was speaking.

"Xion, I would never use you for anything…even if we just met a few days ago… You…you are my friend Xion. I am not like that at all. I'm still a virgin for pete sakes!"

I was really shocked, for a guy like him I thought he wouldn't be a virgin especially because of his body and looks.

"Wait…you are still a virgin?"

Vanitas hangs his head down with his left hand rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, I am. Why? You didn't think I was?"

I felt my face get red, "Well…"

Before I could even tell him my answer, we both jumped when we heard a knock on the door. I hold my finger to my lips telling Vanitas to be quite for a little bit.

"Xion…can we please talk…it's me Roxas. I know it's late but I just want to talk."

"Crap." Vanitas whispers.

"Hold on a minute Roxas." I yelled back to him.

"Just go back down the ladder, I wont open the door till your out of site."

"Okay, but I want your response tomorrow." Vanitas smiles and carefully gets down the ladder. Vanitas grabs the ladder and heads off to Sora and Roxas house down the street. I close the window and turned around to unlock the door and let Roxas in it.

"What do you want Roxas? I was about to go to bed…"

"I just wanted to apologies for yelling at you earlier."

"Okay, is that all?"

Roxas looks down, "Yeah, that is."

"So your not sorry about the whole Vanitas thing." I said.

"No, I just don't trust him Xion."

"Only reason why you don't trust him is because of the whole Namine thing. If it wasn't for that then would you? If that isn't the case then what else would it be?"

"I just don't Xion. He is only filled with darkness and doesn't care about anyone but himself most of the time. That is why I don't care to much about him. Isn't about the whole Namine thing."

"Well guess what Roxas? I'm going to see him tomorrow if you like it or not. I can see that he has some light in his heart but how would either of us know if we don't have a heart? I can tell because I FEEL it. So goodnight Roxas."

Before he could say anything I shut the door and lock it back up again. I think I heard Roxas saying something about pushing girl buttons again? But I didn't care, I got in to my pajamas and went to sleep so I could see Vanitas tomorrow.

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

_Damn, I hate ladders! Note to self, never borrow a ladder again…just use a tree. _I told myself while putting the ladder back in the shed by Sora and Roxas house.

"Shit! Those two are already back?"

I hide on the left side of the shed when Roxas and Sora came walking up to their house. I hear their conversation.

"So she slammed the door in your face?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do about her." Roxas sighs.

"Well, maybe you should just let her hang with Vanitas…by the way your telling me things it just seems like they are just friends. Xion is a big girl, Roxas.

"Yeah…I know but…"

"But nothing! Let nature takes its course about this. You should be more worried about you and Namine."

Roxas heads goes up, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, considering that neither of you two have had sex, its about time to think about it. I'm pretty sure that Namine has needs-Ow!"

"Shut up and open the door. Our sex life has nothing to do with you."

It sounds like the door got open but the two of them were still outside…_Get in the house already! _I told myself.

"So the two of you have HAD sex!"

"Sora, shut the hell up before the neighbors hear you talking about sex like a freaking pervert and no we have not." Roxas pushes Sora in the house and the doors shuts.

_Thank you lord! _I told myself. I hurried and ran to my house. I was hoping that neither Terra or Aqua was up but man was I wrong.

"Where were you Vanitas?" Aqua says.

"Like I'm going to tell you. I just went for a walk."

"A two hour walk? I doubt it Vanitas. Terra and I are tired so we will deal with you in the morning. Go to bed Vanitas."

"You will forget about all of this tomorrow anyway." I whisper and head to my room. While I was getting ready for bed I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Ventus comes in and says, "So…were you really at tonight?"

"Well, if you shut the door I can tell you, but we have two real noisy people living here."

Ventus shuts the door and sits in the chair next to my bed. I got in to bed when I told him, "I went to see Xion tonight."

Ventus smiles, "Really?"

"Yeah, she was I guess, crying earlier because before Roxas came over here…he went over there and yelled at her and told her not to see me again."

"That is kind of harsh…so how did you see her? Did you knock on the door?"

"No, I was assuming that Sora and Roxas were there so I went to their house…and took their ladder and climb to Xion window. Don't worry its back in the shed."

Ventus just laughs, "Man, I wish I was there…you on a ladder? Classic way to fall if it wasn't on the side of the house right…then there would have been a big boom sound."

I laughed. I guess it was kind of funny. I just wanted to change the subject so I quickly said, "So how are you and Fuu doing?"

Ventus smiles, "We are doing good."

"I don't see what you like about her…she barley says one word to me or anyone else."

"She is shy, that's all. After a while…she will talk more." Ventus says.

I yawn, "Well at least you are happy with her I guess…she kind of scares me a little bit especially with her red eyes and all."

Ventus just laughs and gets up, "Well you look tired so I am just going to head to bed. Good night Vanitas."

"Good night Ventus." Ventus leaves and I stay up for a little bit longer. My eye lids were getting heavy so I finally closed them and doze off to sleep. My thought was before I went to sleep was that even if Roxas doesn't like it at all…I will still see Xion…I still don't know what brings me to her all the time but there IS something and I just wish I knew what it was.


	4. Watching an Movie with Xion at my house

Today I woke up earlier than usual, I did not know why but maybe it was because I'm going to see Xion today? I shook my head and tried to fall asleep again but did not work. I turn to see what time it was and it was exactly 4:00 a.m. _I wonder if Xion is up right now? Probably not, _I thought to myself. Around 5:30 a.m. I think is when I fell back asleep but it did not seem long when Ventus barges in as usual.

"Time to wake up Vanitas." He says.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm getting up, give me a few minutes." I grumbled.

Ventus just shakes his head and walks out…_What crawled up his ass and died? _I thought. _I will just ask him later about it. _

I finally get downstairs and get myself some breakfast. I go to the dining room table and sit down with Ventus.

"What's wrong Ventus?" I ask.

"Nothing, why?" Ventus ask curious.

"Well when you woke me up, you sounded like your were piss. So I was assuming there was something wrong."

"Nauh, I'm just not feeling that well today. It was probably something that I have eaten yesterday."

"Oh…" I said and looked away, I ate the rest of my breakfast and put the dirty dishes in the sink. Ventus puts them in there and heads back up stairs without a word. I knew that there was something more than _"Wasn't feeling well" _excuse. I head up to his room and knock on the door.

"Hey Ventus, let me in."

Ventus opens the door slowly and lets me in without an word. He just sits back down on his bed and laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"What's really wrong Ventus?" I ask.

He sighs, "I told you Vanitas, I don't feel good today."

"Bullshit. If you weren't feeling well than you would be in the bathroom instead of your room right now."

"Fine, if you really would like to know Vanitas, Fuu and I are having some issues right now."

"What kind of issues?" I ask.

"Some that you wouldn't probably know the answer too." He grumbles and turns to his side, facing away from me.

"Well, of course I'm not going to be able to help you if you don't tell me what the issue is between you and Fuu."

"She wants to have sex-"

"WHAT!" I chocked on my spit.

"Yeah, you happy now? Like how am I suppose to solve that issue."

"Um…how long has she been asking you?"

"Well…", Ventus turns over and sits up to look at me, "We both kind of planned on it, but I'm just to afraid to do anything that serious yet. We planned it months ago but…"

"Oh…" I just stared at the floor for a little while. "Well, when the time comes Ventus, it will happen. Don't rush stuff to far. Hell, if you do I would kick your ass."

Ventus and I started to laugh, then Ventus says, "Thanks Vanitas…I appreciate it…well, the advice. I don't know about kicking my ass part though."

"You know I'm playing with ya." I smiled.

We talk for a half an hour before I got ready to hang with Xion today. I head to the bathroom and took my clothes off. I turn on the warm water and step in. I put all of the hair supplies in my hair and rinsed it out. I grabbed my sponge and put my Axe body wash on it and started to scrub my body. While rising off the soap I noticed that it look like I was bleeding from my right leg. I put my leg on the side of the bathtub to look at it more closely and noticed that I had a deep scratch mark on my calf.

_What the Hell? I thought to myself. _I was assuming it was from last night when I was putting the ladder away at Sora's and Roxas house. I shook my head and ignored it to finish my shower. I shut the water off and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me and went to my room to get ready. I simply just choose an red tank-top with white khakis. I went down stairs to see Ventus and Fuu in the living room. Ventus saw me and gave me a look like please-don't-tell-fuu-about-our-issue look.

"Hey you two." I simply say.

"Hi." Fuu says.

"Heading to Xions place then?" Ventus asks.

"Yeah, I don't know what we are going to do today but its whatever. What are the two of you planning on doing today?"

"Well, we are actually deciding about that right now…we are deciding if we want to the islands or an restaurant for our 1-year anniversary."

"Oh, I didn't know it was your one year anniversary." I said.

"Yeah, its alright though Vanitas." Ventus smiles.

"Well, I'm going to head off, have a fun day you too."

Fuu and Ventus cough and got flushed, "Not like that you two perverts." I laughed and headed out the front door. I get to Xion house in ten minutes and knocked on the front door and you wouldn't guess who fucking answered it…Sora.

"Hello, Vanitas…you, um…ready for Xion I guess?"

"Um, yeah." I simply said.

Sora and I waited awkwardly for around five minutes when Xion finally comes out the door wearing and black summer dress.

"You ready Vanitas? I hope SORA was nice to you."

"Yeah, he was fine."

We both left without saying good bye to Sora and we simply just headed to the islands. There was nothing else left to do. I help Xion in the tiny wooden boat and rowed to the island. We finally get to the pier and I got out first.

"Here let me help you out, its sometimes harder than hell to get out."

"Okay." Xion says flushed.

I grabbed her and helped her up…either it was me or her footing that was wrong and we both fell in to the water. I had my head up from the water first.

"Shit…today was probably a worst day to wear white khakis!"

Xion laughs at me and I turn around. She was hanging on to the wooden leg of the pier. I swam towards her and said,

"What you laughing about over here?"

"I can tell that you are wearing grey boxers."

_SHIT… _"Laugh all you want Xion. I can tell you are wearing an white thong."

"WHAT!" Xion faces turns to like someone in an murder movie who was scared out of there pants.

"I'm kidding Xion." I laugh, "Why are you?"

Xion shakes her head, "That is not any of your business pervert."

"I'm the pervert? You are the one looking down where my junk is and telling me you can see my grey boxers." I start to laugh and swam towards the shore with Xion. We finally get to the shore and Xion goes back and grabs me an towel to help with my white khaki problem.

"Thanks Xion."

Xion smiles, "No problem Vanitas. So what do you want to do after your pant problem is solved?"

"Hm, I really don't know. I guess we could play volleyball or something."

"That sounds like fun." Xion smiles and for some reason I had smiled back at her. We go over to wear the net was at and we both decided that if she wins, I would have to eat the sand and if I win, I can touch her butt. I know it sounds perverted but hell, there was nothing else.

The score was finally 14-10...I had lost. I look over and I see Xion holding a handful of sand in her hands.

"You got to eat it." She giggles.

"Yeah, yeah…bite me." I grab the sand and put it in my mouth. Like seconds later I spit it back out.

"Hey! That's cheating." Xion laughs.

"Well if you knew what the hell that tasted you would spit it at also after only a few seconds."

We both start to laugh and for the rest of the day we simply went back and ate at the, _The Destiny Island _Hut, again. Soon it was around 3:00 p.m. in the afternoon and I knew that Terra and Aqua were not going to be home till around 8:00 p.m. tonight so I invited Xion to come watch an movie at my house.

"Hey, you want to go watch an movie at my place? You don't have to if you don't wanna…"

"Of course I will. There is nothing else to do and I don't want to be annoyed with Sora and Kairi kissing on the couch."

"I don't blame you there." I told her.

So we headed to my house and went in to the living room and I told her I was going to put on some popcorn on when she could pick out an movie.

"Any movie besides TWILIGHT SAGA please…Aqua loves those movies."

Xion giggles and says, "Don't worry, I don't like those movies anyway…what about the eight season of _Family Guy_? I know it is not an movie but I love that show.

"You like _Family Guy_? Anyway hell yea we can watch that. It's my DVD anyway." I chuckled.

" Alright! Now go make the popcorn! No salt!" Xion giggles again.

"Hey now, I like salt."

"I like butter."

"Well I do not like butter."

"Too bad I'm the guest last time I check." Xion smiles.

I shook my head and went in to the kitchen and got the popcorn in the microwave.

"Hey, im going to go upstairs for a few minutes to use the bathroom. If you hear the microwave, can you get the popcorn in the bowl on the counter?" I ask Xion.

"Yeah, I can." She says getting the movie in the DVD player.

I head upstairs to the bathroom when I hear something in Ventus room…_What the Hell? _I told myself…I slowly walk up to his door and open it…I wish I wouldn't of.

"SHUT THE DOOR VANITAS!" Ventus yells and I hurried and shut it….holy fuck that is awkward in many levels. I shook the image out of my head and went back downstairs and sat with Xion on the couch watching Family Guy.

After a little while we both looked up when we see Fuu and Ventus coming down the stiars.

"Oh, I didn't know they were here. Did you?" Xion whispers.

"No, but when I went to the bathroom Ventus comes out of the bathroom and that is when I realized he was here."

"I wonder what they were doing up there for that long." Xion whispers again.

"I don't wanna know." I chuckled.

Xion giggles and Fuu and Ventus both looked up flushed and kind of embarrassed.

Fuu comes and sits down in the chair next to me and Xion…Ventus stands up and turns his back from us and simply says, "Um…Vanitas can we speak in the kitchen for an minute?

Oh god damn it…I told myself, "Yeah, sure." I say while getting up and we both went in to the kitchen.


	5. Xion kisses me on the cheek

"So, um…Ventus." I muttered.

Ventus shakes his head and put his hands in his hair, "Please don't tell Aqua and Terra! I beg of you! If the both of them would know about this whole ordeal then I'm going to be better running off!"

"Don't worry Ventus, I won't say anything. I didn't think anyone was here and when I heard noises in your room, I recalled you saying you were not feeling that hot so I wanted to check up on you. I didn't know that Fuu was giving you a blow job."

Ventus face gets more red, "I'm….just so embarrassed! I told her that it was better off doing that kind of shit at her house instead of here. I always have to worry about Aqua and Terra running in my room."

"Holy shit," I said, "You said the word SHIT! Never heard you cuss before! Anyway, I would have to agree with you on that though, it would be better off doing your guys funky business at her house. So, that's the only thing you guys been doing right?"

"Today was the…um…first day of me getting the…you know." Ventus put his head down.

"Hey, don't be sad. Just be lucky it was me who barged in your room instead of lets say Xion."

Ventus head flies back up, "I would probably hide underneath the bed if it was her."

I start to laugh and soon after a little bit Ventus starts to laugh also. I put my arm around his shoulder and ask, "Hey, why don't Fuu and you join me and Xion watch a season of _Family Guy_? It will get your mind off it right now and then later on tonight you can think about your issue."

"That's true…but I thought _Family Guy _was too inappropriate for me as I recall you telling me that not to long ago I was 'too young' even though we are the same age?" Ventus smiles.

"I think you have grown up since then." I start to laugh.

Ventus hits me in the shoulder and we go back in to the living room and sat down with Xion and Fuu. In the living room, there was a huge dark brown chair near the bookcase. That is were usually Aqua sits down and reads all of the books that she got from their master. Ventus and Fuu were sitting on the black love seat that we recently bought for the living room with the matching L-shaped couch that Xion and I was sitting on. The only reason why I love this couch is because of the cup holders. While watching _Family Guy _I peaked over at Xion who was laughing with Ventus and Fuu at the show. This is the episode where peter put the thong on to get Luke Perry to notice him. I wish that I knew what kept making me wanting to know her…

*FLASH BACK*

"I'm sorry but you are not the girl for me Sophie." I told her while looking at her.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you? Is there a other girl that you have fallen for!"

"It is not like that. I simply don't have a connection with you. I thought I did at first but the last past month I simply don't feel anything for you what so ever."

"Whatever Vanitas! I should of listen to every one else! You are a cold person and I can understand why no girl around here will ever love you!"

"You simply just don't understand…"

"I do! You simply just want to date multiply girls till you get what you want and then you will dump them when a new girl comes around! I'm pretty sure that if you were to disappear no one would miss you! I wouldn't you cold hearted bastered!"

She slaps me hard across the face and walks away and before she got far I simply turned my back and said, " Maybe you are right. I have a dark heart, never told any of those girls I was a great guy but what you said about the missing part, I know people would miss me unlike you. Dating you, I think, made me turn gay!"

Then I walk away knowing that she probably turned around speechless. Because of her, she made me think that no one would love me.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Vanitas? Vanitas?" Xion said.

"Huh? Sorry I was dazing off." I muttered.

"I was saying are you alright? You look upset a little bit."

"No, I am fine. I was thinking about something that happen a long time ago." I tried to smile but doesn't last that long.

Xion gives me a questionable look, _Shit…, _I told myself.

Xion scoots over by me and whispers, "There is something wrong, you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know…" I whisper back.

Xion gets up and turns back to me and holds out her hand, "Come on, I feel like going on a little walk."

Ventus and Fuu looks back between me and Xion and Ventus smiles like a damn fox. I gave him a evil glare but that only made him laugh.

"Fine." I said and then Xion and me headed out the door and headed the direction to her house.

"Now, tell me please." Xion says.

"No." I simply said looking at her.

"PPPPLLLLLEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!" She went and give me the puppy face.

"Why do you want to know? It happen a few months before you came to the Islands." What is it with girls and puppy faces, especially Xion that makes me want to give in, but I got pride in my self to fall for it….for now.

She smiles, "That is for me to know and you to tell me"

I give her a questionable look, "That is a clever way to say that, but sadly I will not speak about it."

"I will get it out one way or a other." She kept smiling and then looks at the road.

For a little while we were silent. We kept walking till we got to her house.

"So, I guess you wanted to go home?" I said.

"Well, I wanted you to come in. I been in your house a few times and I don't feel right because you haven't been in mine yet…well Kairis and Namines house."

"I don't know…"

"Please." Damn it she was giving me that puppy face again…there went my pride.

"Fine but only for a few minutes." I said.

She smiled again and we headed to the door and went in. I just felt uneasy about going in here. We were in a small hallway and then Xion checked the kitchen and living room to see if anyone was home. She nodded to me to come along so I was assuming that no one was here. We went to the kitchen, surprisingly it had a lot of space. The cabinets and kitchen counters matched with a simple white. The stove was pink, which I thought was simply horrible then the fridge was pink. I would personally would have black and white but then I had to figure it was a girls house. I noticed that the ktichen table and chairs were in here also. Xion goes to the fridge and asks me if I would like to have anything to drink.

"What do you have?" I ask.

"Hm, orange juice, apple juice, milk, chocolate milk, and water. I can make tea or coffee if you like."

"If you don't mind making tea, then I would like to have some."

"Don't worry, it's not a problem." She smiles. "You can sit down at the table if you like."

"Okay." I said. Instead I looked around the kitchen a little bit more. I saw pictures on the fridge of Kairi and Sora along with Namine and Roxas that seemed to be taken at Twilight Town. I sit down at the table finally when Xion got done making the tea and handed my cup while she sat down with hers. We were quiet for a while before I broke the ice.

"So…this is a big kitchen."

Xion giggles, "Yeah, it is the biggest one I have seen in my life. It is way bigger than Axels."

"Is he the one with the pointy red hair?" I ask.

"Yeah, I was living with him till I was able to get back to the way I was before…"

"Oh…I understand. How long did it take if you don't mind me asking."

"Hm, it took around five months I think…I am not for sure really."

"There is no harm in that." I smiled and drank some of my tea.

She smiles back and soon we both finished our tea and she takes the cups to the sink.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask.

"I don't know…but you can tell me whats wrong with you though."

"You are not going to let up on that are you?"

"Nope." She smiles.

"Okay, fine…do you know the girl Sophie?"

"The one with the weird brown hair that curls at the bottom?"

"Yeah, that girl…well months ago we dated for a few months and I dumped her and she said a few hurtful things to me and I don't know why I was thinking about it today but it just simply came in to my head."

"Oh….maybe you love her." Xion says.

"No, I didn't have a connection with her…with the couple of girls I have dated…I did not feel anything…the last thing that Sophie ever told me was that I was a cold hearted bastered that no one would miss."

I didn't notice that Xion came behind me and gave me a hug. I didn't know how I felt right there and then…but I knew for a reason it felt right and I turned to face her and said, "What was it with the hug?"

"To show you that I would miss you if you disappeared. Plus, no one should be talked like that to anyone."

I smiled, "Well I did sort of say that dating her wanted me to go gay."

She playfully slaps my arm, "That's mean but yet funny." She giggles afterwards and that made me laugh.

I hear a cough behind me and we both immediately turn around and see Roxas and Namine at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Um…hello Roxas and Namine…" Xion says.

"Hello Xion and Vanitas." Namine says then nudges Roxas to say hello.

"Hey…" Roxas mutters.

"I was actually about to leave…" I turn to Xion, "Thanks for the tea."

"No problem, do you still want to head to the beach?"

"Yeah, we can if you would like too."

"Okay, hold on while I get my swimming suit." Xion says then she walks up the stairs to her room.

I awkwardly stood there with Roxas and Namine for a little while when Roxas whispers to Namine about something, which it is about me probably. Namine was hesitated about it then walks in the other room so it was only Roxas and me left in the kitchen.

"So, um…how you been?" I ask, I simply wanted this to go by fast.

"I…been decent I guess." Roxas says, " Just don't hurt her okay?"

"I'm not going to hurt her, I never planned on it.." I told Roxas.

"Okay, I take your word on that and if you break it then you are going to have to deal with me."

Before I could put a other word in, Roxas leaves the room. Xion comes in after he does and she looks back at him and me.

"Was he nice to you?"

"Suprisingly yeah."

She lets out a big breath that she was holding in, "That's good. Now lets head out before it gets dark out."

"Okay, bossy pants." I laughed and she hit my arm pretty hard. I will get my revenge later on.

We finally get to the beach and it was half pack. Sora and Kairi was there and so was Sophie…ugh.

Xion noticed her and looks at me, "Remember…your gay."

I laugh, "Thanks for reminding me smart ass."

"I learn from the best!" Xion says then runs off.

"Wait…wow!" I said then ran after her. We found a spot underneath a palm tree and we sat there for a little while. Then I figured out my evil revenge plan.

"Hey, want to go swimming?" I ask.

"Maybe." Xion says.

"I wasn't asking if you wanted too." I smiled and grabbed her by her arms and swung her over my shoulder and headed to the water.

"Let me go you ass!" Xion says.

"Nope this is payback for hitting my arm earlier." Then I swung her in to the water and she comes up and says, "Holy crap its freezing!"

I fell in the sand and started to laugh my ass off till she threw water at me. "Oh, its on!" I told her. I got in to the water, and it was freezing! You wouldn't think it would be but damn for some reason right now it is but I am pretty sure after a while it will warm up. Xion and I kept throwing water at each other when I had to rub my eyes for a quick second and when I was doing that Xion got on my back and was trying to drown me. It failed on her part considering that I am stronger then her but I let her do it to make her self happy you would say. I help her out of the water and for a little while there we just laughed then simply looked at each other without saying anything. I felt a CONNECTION with her and I am sure that she felt one also. We kept staring at each other till we noticed it was getting late and that is when I said,

"It's getting late, I should take you home before you go get a cold."

"Yeah, then you would be getting killed by Roxas because of the cold." Xion giggles.

I smiled and we swam towards the shore and grab our towels and walk side by side to her house and we finally got to her front door of her house when we heard some yelling coming from inside of the house.

"WHATEVER NAMINE! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT HAS BEEN WRONG WITH YOU! THAT IS ALL THAT I ASKED YOU ROXAS. WHATEVER THEN! JUST GET OUT RIGHT NOW. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH YOU EITHER!"

"FINE!" We heard Roxas say then the front door opens and he looks at us and screams, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO LOOKING AT!"

Xion jumps back a little bit, then I said, "Hey, don't be yelling at us. We didn't do shit to you. We just came back."

"Yeah, whatever get out of my way."

I jump in front of him, "Not without saying please you are not. I want an a apology for yelling at me and Xion for no reason."

Roxas kept trying to move past me but with my reflexes I got in his way each time. "Fine! I'm sorry, now let me leave!"

Then Roxas shoves me and I fall off the steps and hit my head on the pavement and I pushed myself up and put my hand to my head…I didn't feel blood but I turn back to Roxas who was storming off to his house.

"Asshole." I muttered.

Xion comes to my side and helps me up. "Are you okay? I never seen him that angry before."

"Yeah, I am fine. You might want to cheer up Namine right now. She sounded upset." I said.

Xion looks back at the door and to me and says, " Yeah I better…" Then before she leaves she kisses my cheek.

"See you tomorrow!" Xion says and runs in to the house and shut the door behind her. I sat there like a deer in the headlights. I felt my face get red and I got up and brushed the dirt off my pants and headed back to the house. Aqua and Terra were home watching TV with Ventus when I came back in. I went in to my room and laid down on my bed and look up at the ceiling pondering on what in the world just happen. When I was in thought I didn't even notice that Ventus came in.

"Hey, how was the rest of your day?"

"I got pushed down from the steps at Xions house by Roxas because Namine and him were having an argument. It was quiet bad if you can hear it at the front door."

"Yikes, that is bad but I don't see why he had to push you down though."

"Yeah, he yelled at me and Xion so I wanted a apology and he shoved me."

"I am assuming you kept blocking his way?" Ventus says.

I turn my head and smiled, " How could you tell?"

Ventus shakes his head and smiles, "No wonder why he shoved you."

I laugh and ask, "So what did Fuu and you do after Xion and I left?"

"Nothing really, watched _Family Guy _for a little while then we went to her house for a hour then I came back and Aqua and Terra were home from shopping."

"So you guys didn't do anything nasty over there did you?"

Ventus slaps my arm, "Shut up and no we did not over there. Her parents were home."

"Was that the only thing that stopped you?"

"Um, yeah if you remember her dad is a COP." Ventus laughs. "Im not ready to be shot at yet."

I laugh along with him when I said, "Xion kissed my on the cheek today after Roxas pushed me."

Ventus stops laughing and looks at me, "Really? So did you kiss her back?"

I look at him funny, "No I did not. I was a deer in the headlights. She hurried up and ran to her front door before I could say anything. She just said she would see me tomorrow."

"She like you and you like her." Ventus smiles.

"Don't even start song or I will kill you."

Ventus laughs and says, "I wont right now. Well, I am going to go to bed so see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ventus." I said. I got up and got my pjs and took a quick shower before heading back to my bed. I wasn't able to fall asleep for the longest time. All that I could think about was Xion kissing me on the cheek. _Maybe she likes me? She must if she kissed me. I wonder if this is going to effect our friendship. It didn't when she smiled at me afterwards and says see you tomorrow. Maybe…_I told myself then I drifted to sleep and for once in my life it was a good dream like Ventus has.


End file.
